


Valentine's Day 2021 || Saint Valentin

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute Harry Potter, Discord prompts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Picnics, Psycho Harry, Valentine's Day, Yandere Harry Potter, and well... Rabastan is more than okay with that, how do I tag this?, i guess?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: C'est la Saint Valentin et Rabastan a tout préparé pour que la soirée soit parfaite.Manquerait plus qu'un certain mage noir vienne tout gâcher.
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995142
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Valentine's Day 2021 || Saint Valentin

**Author's Note:**

> Harry est peut-être borderline Yandere. Juste un peu. Je sais pas d'où c'est venu mais ça explique en parti pourquoi il fricote avec un mangemort... non ? Ben tant pis.  
> Enjoy!  
> PS: Version anglaise traduite par (English version translated by) **Everyday_Im_Hufflepuff**.

Translation in English available **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766159) **( _Traduction en anglais disponible ici_ ).

* * *

Rabastan ne perdit pas de temps; dès qu'il eut quitté le Manoir Malfoy, il s'empressa de passer le large portail et transplana aussitôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester dans les parages quand Volde – quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'une humeur de chien et il avait d'autres chats à fouetter (quelqu'un avait vraisemblablement une mauvaise influence dans sa vie s'il employait des expressions moldues et se mettait à appeler le Lord Noir par son nom).

Le sorcier sombre atterrit dans une ruelle déserte de _Cardinal Place_ et prit le temps de transfigurer sa robe de sorcier en des vêtements plus moldus, avant de se mêler à la foule.

À cette heure-ci, les gens quittaient encore leurs travails pour rentrer chez eux, aussi le centre commercial était encore bien animé. D'autant plus que... c'était la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui alors, bien évidemment, les petits retardataires se hâtaient de se procurer des petites choses de dernière minute.

Rabastan accorda à peine un regard à un étudiant qui se dépatouillait les mains avec son portefeuille dans une main et un large bouquet de roses rouge dans l'autre, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

S'il avait écouté les racontars de Lucius, il aurait amené Harry dans un restaurant chic de _Gold Avenue_ , un quartier magique à proximité du Chemin de Traverse que l'on accédait par _Blue Alley_ (les gens n'avaient pas été très créatifs au niveau des noms)- mais Harry n'était pas Narcissa, loin de là. Harry aimait les choses simples, les restaurants petits et conviviaux, bien loin des restaurants cinq étoiles que fréquentaient les Malfoy. Rabastan lui-même n'était pas fana de toutes ces choses raffinées. Son bref séjour à Azkaban avait suffi à lui faire prendre goûts à des choses plus... simples. C'était une chance que ni lui, ni Harry n'aient été vus récemment par le public (Harry avait complètement changé physiquement parlant pendant l'été dernier, aussi n'était-il pas vraiment reconnaissable aux yeux du public) car il était aisé pour certains, de voir au travers d'un Glamour. Fort heureusement pour lui, Rabastan ne ressemblait en rien à son poster de criminel recherché. Harry plaisantait toujours en disant que c'était une chance qu'il existe des sortilèges d'identification ou il ne pourrait réclamer la prime sur sa tête si jamais il en avait assez de lui. Rabastan ne faisait définitivement pas la moue quand il entendait ça. Il était juste chanceux que Harry ne soit pas comme ça et qu'il déteste le Ministère encore plus que Vol - Seigneur des Ténèbres (il devait vraiment arrêter d'écouter Harry ou un jour il finirait par appeler le Maître ''Voldy'' en sa présence).

Plus tard, après avoir passé un temps pas possible à se décider sur les chocolats et les fleurs, Rabastan quitta enfin le centre commercial et transplana à Pré-au-Lard, son visage étant recouvert par la capuche de sa cape. Certes, il avait transfiguré ses vêtements, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à abandonner sa précieuse cape, non mais. Il avait vu d'autres moldus arborer des capes et il trouvait que ça lui allait très bien. Y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

C'était regrettable qu'il ne puisse pas attendre Harry aux grilles de Poudlard mais, bien qu'il soit méconnaissable, il arborait la Marque des Ténèbres et il lui était impossible d'approcher le domaine de Poudlard à moins de vingts mètres sans alerter le directeur d'un mangemort, autre que Snape, à proximité. Ça n'était donc de toute évidence pas une option.

Bah, Harry devait de toute façon le rejoindre près de Honeydukes. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

[Rabastan n'afficha pas de sourire niais quand il aperçut l'adolescent. Nope. Ça n'arriva pas.]

* * *

« Dis, Rab, commença innocemment Harry, allongé sur le dos, à moitié sur la couverture, à moitié sur le gazon.

_ Hmm ? Fit le susnommé alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de vin rouge.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si Voldy disparaissait de nos vies pour toujours ? »

Le mangemort s'étrangla avec son breuvage.

Avait-il bien entendu ?!

Harry laissa son compagnon reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il admirait le ciel étoilé. Pour être honnête, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Rabastan se donne autant de mal (apparemment, l'autre homme n'avait pratiquement pas utilisé de magie pour tout installer). Le mangemort avait remarqué que Harry n'aimait pas trop les choses chics et chères, qu'il préférait un dîner à la maison plutôt qu'un restaurant dans un quartier huppé de la ville. Il avait remarqué tout ça et au lieu de l'ignorer, il avait décidé de faire plaisir à Harry en préparant un pique-nique au clair de lune. Harry ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était peut-être un peu romantique au fond.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Bastan avait regardé quelques comédies romantiques moldues et avait chopé l'idée dans l'un d'eux.

Harry décida de ne pas lui dire qu'il était allergique à la babelutte que contenaient les chocolats parce qu'il ne voulait pas peiner son partenaire. Pour un mangemort, Rabastan était étonnemment émotionnel et compréhensif – toujours prêt à ralentir la cadence s'il voyait que, pour Harry, leur relation avançait trop rapidement.

« Par – Pardon ?

_ Hum ? Oui, je pensais demander ton avis avant de mettre mon plan à exécution. »

Rabastan dévisagea stupidement Harry, cligna des yeux répétitivement mais finit par hocher la tête, sans savoir vraiment à quoi il disait oui.

« Okay.

_ Okay. »

Venait-il juste de donner son accord pour que Harry tue Vol – le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Bon, pour être honnête, ça n'était pas tout-à-fait comme s'il pouvait se faire obéir de l'adolescent donc même s'il avait dit non, Harry aurait probablement fini par n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Rodolphus le tuerait s'il apprenait ce à quoi il venait de donner son accord. Et Harry tuerait Rodolphus pour l'avoir tué.

« Ooh et j'ai un cadeau pour toi, moi aussi ! » s'exclama la petite voix fluette de Harry, près de son oreille.

Rabastan cligna des yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté. Le petit brun s'était redressé et était à présent à genoux à côté de lui, occupé à trifouiller dans la bourse sans fond qui était accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Tiens, lis. » dit Harry en lui fourrant l'édition du jour du Daily Prophet dans les mains.

Rabastan avait été tellement stressé à l'idée de leur première Saint Valentin qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lire le journal ce matin-là.

En fait, la journée entière consistait en un flou et il n'était pas certain d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de productif mis à part préparer le pique-nique. Ça, ça avait été productif.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la photographie qui faisait la Une du journal – rien d'intéressant, juste Scrimgeour qui était harassé par la presse, avant que le titre de l'article n'attire son attention.

« McNair ? »

Harry fit la moue en croisant les bras mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de t'ennuyer. Tu ne l'aimais et il essayait toujours de te coller. Il l'a mérité. »

Rabastan hocha la tête; McNair l'avait toujours ennuyé et l'autre homme était un peu lourd, toujours à entendre 'oui' au lieu de 'non'.

Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que Harry se débarasse de lui et le fasse pendre au monument de la Magie est Puissance.

Rabastan esquissa un rictus. Quiconque pensait que Harry Potter, le Survivant, était la marionnette -gentille et naïve- du directeur de Poudlard se plantait. Royalement.

L'homme attrapa son verre à pied puis le porta aux lèvres du plus jeune et le regarda avec avidité boire une gorgée de vin.

Une perle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Rabastan lui saisit le menton et se pencha vers le petit brun. Harry pouffa de rire quand il sentit la langue du mangemort au coin de ses lèvres. Meh, il savait que l'autre ferait ça. Pourquoi gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'un bon Bordeaux ?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les positions étaient inversées et le jeune sorcier était à califourchon sur les genoux du plus vieux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Harry réprima un sourire satisfait.

Rabastan prit son visage en coupe et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau puis -

Le plus âgé siffla de douleur et les deux mâles se séparèrent brutalement alors que le mangemort attrapait son avant-bras gauche en se cambrant sous la douleur.

Ouais, Harry allait définitivement se débarrasser de Voldemort avant que l'autre con ne puisse ruiner d'autres soirées en amoureux.

* * *

**Discord:** [Harry Potter dans l'âme](https://discord.gg/5HWtdxEz)


End file.
